


Play to Win

by matan4il



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: And also not shocked at all, Crack, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz Being Idiots, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay Chicken, Getting Together, Humor, I am shocked that "Gay Chicken" is a tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Outsider, recounting of it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: How wrong can a round of 'Gay Chicken' go? Buck has the answer...(based on a Reddit post I've seen floating around)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 402





	Play to Win

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the ever wonderful [Toughpaperround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound) for the beta reading and encouragement. You're a real MVP for this fandom! xoxoxox

"I'm getting weird vibes from that guy," Fanny says, holding the ice pack tighter to her temple, where she's still bleeding a bit. "He keeps looking over here. I think he might have a crush on me."

The firefighter tending to her wound, Buck as he introduced himself, looks over in the direction she indicated, to gauge the person she was talking about. "Who, Eddie?" he asks.

"I guess, I wouldn't know his name," she replies, suddenly a bit uncomfortable. What if they're friends and she just offended Moose over here by calling his buddy a weirdo?

"Brown luscious hair, beautiful almond eyes, killer smile?"

She nods slowly. Fanny might be weirded out by that firefighter constantly looking over, but she can't deny, even through the pain of her injury, that the man is gorgeous. 

"Yep, that's Eddie. Definitely a weird man."

He is? She tries not to stare, but she's pretty sure she is. This Stag guy is dissing his own pal and she wants to know why. Something tells her she won't have to prod too much to hear more about it. "He is?"

"Oh, totally. And so fucking stubborn. Pardon my language. But see, he really can be infuriating sometimes. Like this one time, a few years ago..." as he speaks, his hands are working diligently to make a tourniquet out of a sheet of cloth he's ripping apart. "We were having this game night for everyone at the station. Just letting loose and bringing some fun to the job. And Chimney over there..." he points to a little guy with a big presence who's been running around between the casualties more than any of the other paramedics on the scene. "He decided it was time to call us out, whatever that means. So he dared Eddie and I to a round of gay chicken. You're familiar with that game, right?"

Fanny shakes her head slowly, mindful of the ice pack.

"It's when two straight guys are dared to kiss each other and the first one to turn away loses. But I told you, Eddie's the most stubborn person I know. It's a good thing so am I or I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Yeah?" She raises an eyebrow. "So which one of you won?"

Buck is wrapping the strip of cloth around her leg where he has to stop the bleeding. "Oh, we've been married for five years now and we're raising his son together."

"How..." she's so confused. "How do you get from gay chicken to a marriage?"

"Well, he was supposed to be so repulsed by the thought of kissing me that he'd stop first, but he didn't. So there we were, kissing and I thought he'd at least be the first one to pull away. But that didn't happen either, so I did the only thing I could, I challenged him to have sex. I'm telling you, I have never met a more stubborn man in my life. I've tried suggesting every possible position and none of them worked, he just rolled with everything. And you know what? He's a damn good player, too. After a few months of boning, he proposed to me. I couldn't let him get a cheap shot like that at winning, so obviously I said yes. But I'm telling you, any day now, I'm going to win. I brought up the option of us adopting a little girl together the other day. Either he'll cave now or..."

"Or?" She waited for the answer with baited breath.

"Or I'm going to have to think he's actually gay for me." Buck winks at her, tapping on the tied tourniquet. "Here. This'll hold you until the ambulance gets you to the hospital."

"Wait, but... five years! A marriage and kids together. Don't you think that's a bit much for a game of gay chicken?" She has to ask before he leaves.

Buck shrugs. "Play to win or don't play at all," he responds. As two paramedics near her with a stretcher, ready to move her to the ambulance, she follows his departing figure. He approaches the other firefighter from behind, taps him on the shoulder and when Eddie turns around, Buck full on kisses him on the lips, right in front of everyone.

Just then, the paramedic referred to as Chimney comes over to check on her tourniquet and give the all clear to move her. "Hey," she stops him and points to the two firefighters, who have their arms around each other's waist and exchange one more peck on the lips before they part and go about their different tasks. "Did they really get together over a round of gay chicken or was Buck making this up?"

The medic sighs. "I wish I could tell you that his story wasn't true. I really did think that game would clue them in. But, if he managed to distract you from the pain while he was treating you, he's not a complete moron, is he?" he smiles.

She returns it and as they move her into the ambulance, Fanny thinks about that last image she saw of the two men together. Okay, she has to admit to herself that they were kind of cute as a couple and maybe she's rooting for them a little bit. Thinking of how happy they looked kissing, of the kid they're raising together, maybe with one more on the way, she has a feeling that all of them have been winning all along.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Fanny' stands for fandom. Yes, I always have a weird rationale behind the names of my minor characters, but I hope she does stand for all of us. ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments are beautiful, and please feel free to also send me feedback, prompts, questions, anything at [my Tumblr](https://matan4il.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
